Trouble
by Stars on Wings
Summary: Paul and Dawn get in to trouble after disrupting class. What happens when they have to face their consequences... Together?


**Alrighty! This is my first fanfic, enjoy!**

******I don't own pokemon.**

***~Stars On Wings~***

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Dawn groaned, and put her head down as Ms. Riley droned on and on about history.

"Hmph. Not my fault if you're so bored." Paul huffed.

"I never said it was your fault." Dawn growled back.

"Dawn Hikari!" Ms. Riley barked. "Pay attention!" Ms. Riley wrote my name on the board with a blue Expo marker.

"Now look at what you did!" Dawn hissed.

"Again, not my problem." Paul replied calmly.

"Mr. Shinji!" Ms. Riley scolded. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"Yes, please." Dawn let out an exaggerated sigh, and Paul just frowned.

"Talking back now, is it?" Ms. Riley put a hand on her hips, and tapped her foot on the ground.

"What? Talking back? W-"Dawn was cut off by Paul putting a hand on my mouth. "Troublesome…" Paul warned.

"That's it!"Ms. Riley put down the book that she was holding to teach. "Interrupting class? Disturbing your classmates from learning? This is an interference with precious learning time, I only have you for such a short period of time, and even if there were no disruptions within the whole class period, I would still not finish my lessons!" Right then, the bell rang, dismissing us. Students bent down and picked up their bags and stuffing whatever they could in them.

"I'm not finished!" Ms. Riley said over the sound of kids packing up.

"What now…?" Dawn mumbled under my breath.

"Ms. Hikari, Mr. Shinji. See me, right now." Ms. Riley demanded.

"Well, technically, we are seeing you right now." Dawn retorted, but only loud enough for Paul to hear.

We approached her desk, and the room was silent compared to the sounds of students leaving.

"Well, Dawn, Paul; I'm very disappointed." Ms. Riley started.

"Alright. So you call my parents, they don't do anything, simple." Dawn responded.

Ms. Riley pursed her lips. "Well, since I got that response from you…" She trailed off.

"So you'll let us off?" Dawn said, sighing.

"I didn't say that." Ms. Riley began to jot down some things on two sticky notes.

She handed each us a yellow sticky note. Written on it was: "_Clean up the classroom after school."_

"WHAT?" Dawn screeched.

"You read correctly." Ms. Riley typed away on her computer. "And if both of you aren't there, the days are just going to keep on increasing until you guys finally realize that you need to show up."

Dawn's mouth opened and closed like a Magikarp, and Paul shrugged.

"What time do we have to finish by?" Paul asked.

"Until six, that's when the custodians close the school." Ms. Riley replied.

Paul just muttered a good bye, and dragged her outside of the classroom.

When we were outside of the classroom, he turned to Dawn.

"You better show up, troublesome." He then turned around, to go to his next class.

* * *

"The Paul Shinji?" May asked.

"Yeah." Dawn replied back, and packed her books in her locker.

"Don't you like him?" May grinned, giving me a playful look.

"I said that he looked cute, and besides, I don't think he even likes me." Dawn sighed.

"So? You guys seem perfect for each other!" May smiled. "You just wait and see."

"Whatever. I have to see him at Ms. Riley's classroom." Dawn grabbed her small purse, and shut the locker.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!"May walked away from my locker, and Dawn started to walk down the hallway to Ms. Riley's room.

When she entered the room, she saw Paul putting his bag down in a corner.

"So, where do we start?" Dawn looked around the room, while tying up her hair.

"Let's move the desks. Then we can sweep the floor first." Paul began lifting a desk, and set it in a corner.

Dawn lifted a desk, and then almost dropped it to the ground in its weight. "These things are heavy!"

Lifting the second-to-last desk across the room, she was exhausted, her arms drooping to her sides.

She then dragged the last desk, leaving a single big, black line on the tile floors.

"Did I do that?" Dawn pointed to herself when Paul noticed the dark mark on the floor.

Paul just sighed. "That happens when there's lead stuck under the desk legs, troublesome."

"My name is Dawn! Not troublesome!" Dawn screeched, causing Paul to flinch slightly from the high-pitched sound.

"Whatever. Go to the storage room, there should be a mop. And bring a broom and a dust pan while you're at it." Paul instructed.

Dawn obediently walked out of the classroom, and found the storage room two doors down from their classroom. Opening the storage room, she turned on the lights for the room.

Scanning the room, she found the dustpan, and the mop inside the water cart, and the broom.

"Perfect!" Dawn smiled to herself, and grabbed the three items, holding the dustpan and the broom with one hand and dragging the water cart with the other.

Dawn turned to open the door of the storage room, and turned the knob.

_Clack. Clack._

She felt her blood turn to ice; she was trapped in there. The door must have been designed so that it doesn't open from the inside.

Dawn banged on the door. "Paul? Help! I'm trapped in here!" She shouted through the door.

No reply.

_I'm stuck here…_

She backed slowly away from the door, and set the cleaning tools to the side. Deeper in to the room, she found a slightly long bench, and sat in it.

"What is it?" A familiar voice reached Dawn's ears.

_Paul?_

"PAUL!" Dawn shouted, standing up from the bench. "Don't let the door-"

But the door shut with another click.

"No…" She trailed off, my shoulders sagging slightly.

"What's wrong?" Paul demanded.

"The door… It doesn't open in the inside…" She told him, and he turned the door knob fiercely.

Dawn heard Paul curse lightly under his breath.

"So basically, we're trapped in here…" Paul concluded. "And it's past six; the custodians are gone."

"Do you have a phone?" Dawn asked him.

"No. Left it in my bag in the classroom." Paul sighed. "You?"

Dawn nodded, and slowly sat back down in her seat.

Paul just leaned on one side of the wall, and grimaced.

But if anything could get any worse, the lights started to flicker out, and soon burned out, leaving Paul and Dawn alone.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered, looking around the dark room. If she put her hand in front of her face, she couldn't even see the outline of her hands.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You're still there, right?" Dawn's voice shook slightly, and she tried to hide her fear.

"Where else would I go?" Paul sighed, and she could mentally picture him rolling his eyes.

"Um, well, do you want to sit here? I think we're going to be here a while and I don't think you should stand, or sit on the dirty floor…" She trailed off, and heard his footsteps coming towards my way.

Paul sat between the cabinet and Dawn, and heard a sound of metal as Paul leaned against the metal cabinets.

Dawn sat in silence for a while, while the cold air beat against my legs, her pink and black mini skirt barely covering my skin. And her black tank top with pink frills weren't helping either.

"Ah… ACHOO!" Dawn let out a sneeze, and sniffled slightly.

Dawn let out another sneeze, and felt Paul's shoulder brush against her own.

"Sorry, it's a little-"Dawn started to apologize, but stopped when she felt something being pressed against her.

"Take it." Paul pressed a piece of clothing against me.

Dawn took the clothing, and slowly unfolded it, and found it to be Paul's jacket.

"Paul… You don't have to…" She gave his jacket back, but he just pushed it in to my arms again.

"Just take it, troublesome." Paul growled, and shifted in his seat again.

Dawn then slipped on the jacket so that the back of the jacket would cover her chest, and pulled up his jacket sleeve, the jacket being slightly big.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled in the dark, and giggled slightly. She let the jacket fall past her hands, and lifted the end of the jacket sleeves to her nose. He smelled very masculine; and almost… addicting.

Paul just grunted his reply.

The darkness was making her sleepy- she usually slept in the dark.

Her head jerked forward, and the bench creaked slightly.

_I can't fall asleep… Not with Paul here…_

She leaned on the wall, but kept leaning from side to side.

Then Dawn felt a hand on her left shoulder, pulling her closer to Paul.

"P-P-Paul…!" Dawn stuttered, but he just put a finger on her lips.

"Shh." Paul shushed, and he had her lean on his chest. His chest was muscular, but she found it comforting as she shifted around, looking for more comfortable position to sleep. Soon, her head was leaning on his shoulder, and she was sitting on his lap.

His breathing soon lulled Dawn to sleep, his chest rising and falling like a cradle.

But the one question kept her awake the whole time.

Was she falling in love with him?

Maybe. But what was the point if he didn't love her back.

But she didn't know that.

"Paul?" Dawn started.

Paul sighed. "You're going to wear out my name, troublesome."

Dawn opened her mouth to object, but then thought better and asked her question.

"You have to tell me the truth and only the truth when I ask this question, okay?" Dawn started.

"Depends on the question." Paul replied.

Dawn sighed. She knew she was going to get that kind of answer.

"Well… Do you…" _Why can't I say it?_

"Well what?" Paul's voice showed irritation, and he sighed.

"Do you… Like me?" Dawn closed her eyes. _I shouldn't have said it… _She bit her lip, and tried to stop a tear from flowing out.

Paul didn't answer for a second.

A salty tear trickled out, and slid down her cheek.

"I'm sor-"Dawn started to apologize, but she was interrupted.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Paul replied.

"Well, yeah, I-"Dawn was interrupted once again.

Paul's lips were pressed against hers, his lips slightly parted. His lips were smooth and sweet as she found herself enjoying the kiss.

They both pulled apart for air, and breathed in little gasps as they caught their breath.

"Woah." Paul gasped, and she giggled in response.

"That. Was. Amazing." Dawn breathed, her breathing slowing down.

"Troublesome, why do you state the obvious?" Paul sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Paul brought Dawn down to the ground, and her back was on the floor of the storage room, while he loomed over her, his arms by each of her sides, and he bent down for another kiss.

It would have been a perfect if someone hadn't interrupted her.

"YOU KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!"

Dawn ran out of that room like there was no tomorrow, with Paul pulling her by her hand.

* * *

**Well, that was my first fanfic! Please review, and give me feedback and how I can make it better! :) **

***~Stars on Wings~***


End file.
